1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of graft polymer dispersions having low viscosity. More particularly, the invention relates to the process for the polymerization of acrylamide monomer employing unsaturation containing polyols in the presence of a free radical catalyst and the polyurethane products prepared therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,652,658; 3,875,258; 3,950,317; Re. 28,715 and Re. 29,014 teaches the preparation of graft polymer dispersions which are useful in the preparation of polyurethanes by the polymerization of ethylenically unsaturated monomers in polyols. The above patents disclose various methods of preparing graft polymer dispersions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,092 teaches the preparation of polymeric solids by carrying out the polymerization in the presence of a free radical initiator and an organic solvent. The present invention relates to an improvement in the preparation of graft polymer dispersions employing aqueous solutions of acrylamide or methacrylamide monomers.